The Frog And The Well
by pancakegiraffe1204
Summary: Tsuna was a frog trapped in a well and Reborn is the bird that saves him. No happy ending. Not continued for the moment cuz this story sux. Will rewrite it later.
1. Chapter 1: The First Page

**Ciao! This is another story and is based around the frog in the well and bird. It is another Reborn x Tsuna! I'm doing this pairing for now only because I feel like these two are the closest and therefore the easiest to write about! Sadly, this one isn't going to be updated as quickly since I have my other one which I need to work on. Of course I will update like at least once a week, since I know very well how frustrating it is when the author doesn't update for a long time and you're like, "argh, I wanna read the next chapter, update already~!" THERE IS NO HAPPY ENDING IN THIS ONE. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: (do I have to do this in every chapter?) I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

…

**Chapter 1: On the First Page**

To Tsuna, the first page of every story, the future seemed bright. By the end of the first page, everything simply crashed down and then in the end, everything is restored and it is happily ever after. Tsuna didn't know that usually, there isn't really a happy ending… in fact, it's an unhappy ending most of the time. He didn't know a lot of things.

It was all because Tsuna was a frog; a frog that everybody dislikes; a frog stuck in a deep dark well. He was constantly bullied, mocked. Everyone steers clear of his way, not wanting to mingle with such a useless person. All his life, Tsuna never saw the bright sky, his tunnel to the way outside was shut off and he was trapped by his own misery. He only saw a piece of the wide sky, but dismissed it most of the time as he had given up the dream of flying into that beautiful sky a long time ago.

Reborn was the beautiful, free bird that dragged Tsuna out of the dark well. Reborn was everything unlike Tsuna. He was perfection and in Tsuna's eyes he was an angel. Reborn was the one that gave life to Tsuna, the one that opened the doors to the outside and guided him slowly and patiently through the vast world that Tsuna had never opened his eyes to.

How did these two completely- opposite beings end up together? Like magnets, opposite attracts but also drifts away in time…

And Tsuna is about to learn that not every story ends so bright…

…**.**

**So this is basically a prologue I guess. Sorry, I think about the weirdest ideas ever. But anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed it! Please review or follow or whatever. Thank you for reading the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Demonic Tutor

**Here it is! Please review and most of all enjoy! Also this will all be Tsuna- centric except for the last chapter where it is Reborn- centric. **

_**For thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A Demonic Tutor**

Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes and he was not very impressed either. His mother claimed that this man in front of him is his tutor. A tutor that wears Giorgio Armani suits and a fedora with a chameleon resting on top of it. Not to mention that the lizard has transformed into a gun that is currently pointing at him. Tsuna didn't know what to make of this situation.

"Hmm… are you not afraid?' inquired the figure, before withdrawing the gun.

_Was he afraid? _Tsuna didn't know why he wasn't afraid of the gun- or death in actual fact. _Was it because he was too used to all the torture he experiences every day? _One thing that Tsuna knew was that he was not one bit intimidated by this man. For some reason, he feels safe and warm with this man; a feeling he has never experienced before.

"No… What's your name sir?" Tsuna assumed that this was the safest thing to say.

"Humph, no need to be so polite, you will be hating me in a few weeks, if not sooner for such a wimpy frog like you. Just simply call me Reborn," smirked Reborn as he saw that Tsuna didn't flinch from the harsh introduction.

For some reason, Tsuna knew that over time, he wouldn't grow to hate this beautiful stranger that was standing in front of him, but he would grow an emotion that he felt will block his path and destroy his very soul, shattering it like glass.

"So, shall we start?" It was more of a rhetorical question rather than an actual question. Tsuna saw this as a warning to put out his defences and seal his heart from any emotions that would come and break the wall that he spent many years to build.

**The chapters will be really short but I'll update very frequently. As you can see, my word document has stuffed the thing up so just ignore the gaps. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
